An anisotropic conductive adhesive film (ACF) containing conductive particles has widely been used to place a semiconductor chip by flip-chip mounting on a substrate to manufacture a semiconductor device. However, a trend toward finer interconnection pitch makes it difficult to maintain the connection reliability as a result of relationship between the size of conductive particles and the interconnection pitch.
In response, a conventionally employed process is such that a gold stud bump that can be shaped finely is provided on a semiconductor chip, and the semiconductor chip is placed by flip-chip mounting on a substrate via an insulating resin adhesive film (Patent Literature 1). This flip-chip mounting via an insulating resin adhesive film generally includes the following. First, an insulating resin adhesive film of an area slightly greater than an area substantially the same as the area of a semiconductor chip is temporarily affixed to a substrate. Next, the semiconductor chip and the interconnection substrate are aligned with each other. Then, hot pressing is performed against the semiconductor chip, thereby mounting the semiconductor chip.